


L’Etranger

by tbod



Series: 孤独な巡礼 [5]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: "那天早晨，言峰绮礼接到电话：他的父亲殉职了。"
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Series: 孤独な巡礼 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010988
Kudos: 2





	L’Etranger

那天早晨，言峰绮礼接到电话：他的父亲殉职了。也许是昨天，也许是前天——考虑到远东和这里的时差，但也可能是更久之前。他的上级除了此一简单的事实之外并未附加任何说明。也许是一周之前。  
现在他需要离开罗马前往冬木，为了父亲的葬礼，也为了接替父亲的职位：圣杯战争监督。即使这样说，下一次战争到来也是六十年之后的事情了；他所需完成的不过是清理残局。第八秘迹会不会将他留在那里很久：罗马还需要他，像他的上司经常和他说的那样。  
他简单收拾了行李便出发了。飞机上有个孩子一直在哭，大人们试图劝慰但并无用处。飞机的嗡嗡噪音被哭声扩大了数倍在耳边缭绕不去。他因此无法入睡，只得带着通宵未眠的疲惫降落在冬木。  
冬木的天气很冷，和罗马的温和全然相反。堆满阴云的天空像是下一刻就会播下雪片。扑面而来的森冷空气短暂驱走了他的睡意，但当他坐进出租车的时候就开始昏昏欲睡——如果不是司机认得位于新都山上的教会，也许他们会在城里多兜几个圈子。  
夜晚早早降临了。他踏着夜色走入教会，父亲的遗体已被完好地纳入棺中。  
明天需要下葬。  
教堂执事对他说——这事延宕已久。按道理今天便需守夜。  
言峰点了点头，在教堂第一排座位坐下。执事点燃了蜡烛就离去了。祭坛上的耶稣像在摇摆的烛光里俯向他，棘冠上的鲜血像要滴落在脸上。言峰知道这是因为自己太困了。他起身去看父亲的脸庞。  
老人安详地躺在那里。  
主已经接纳了他。言峰这样想着，但这言语不过是巨大丧失的虚假外壳罢了。看着父亲的脸庞，他不敢哪怕试图去表述这丧失感的来源。人们需要接受自身的错谬，因为无论白羊还是黑羊都同属牧人——父亲曾经这样对他说过，而他记住了。  
但是父亲的脸庞依然沉入他白日梦般的浅眠中。他只睡了一忽儿就醒了，夜色仍是墨般的黑。

父亲是死了。

葬礼之后言峰开始着手处理圣杯战争的遗留问题。他得到了圣堂教会所保留的全部资料，包括父亲的尸检报告：一颗小口径子弹射穿了他的肺叶。这不是平静的死亡，他理解了这个事实之时，内心的一角微妙地活动起来。  
于是他转向圣杯战争的资料。  
七名魔术师和从者的战争。从资料上来看或可认为他们势均力敌，但事实上所有的参战者都被一名男人打倒了。手段利落，毫无犹豫。甚至可以说胜利一开始就是他囊中之物。  
然而结果却出乎所有人意料。即使到达了万能的许愿机之下，却什么也没有达成。降临的只有吞噬了五百人性命的火灾。  
在圣杯面前，男人所许下的愿望是毁灭吗？  
言峰绮礼思忖着这一无趣的可能。不。如果只需要这种程度的灾祸的话，男人自己亦可达成，并无借助圣杯之力的必要。  
到底发生了什么？  
他一边问着自己，一边着手于繁琐的日常工作之中。  
他以为自己会遗忘这一问题，但少有地，这问题徘徊不去。它出现在经书的页眉上，餐桌的木纹上，跳动的烛影里。它像一片箴言铭在门槛上，一只无论有无面包都来造访的乌鸦。言峰合上没有任何答案的厚重案卷，披上外衣朝向最后战场的遗址走去——在深夜。  
那日没有月亮。收拾废墟的工人们早早就归去了：谁也不愿意在这里多留一刻。即使经过多日，这片土地上仍残存着一种难以用言语形容的、以死亡和痛苦所酿造的气味。言峰几乎要沉醉于这久违的血与火之味。  
然后他听到了瓦砾的翻落声。  
——黑色风衣的男人正在翻弄着瓦砾。他推开一块又一块焦黑的水泥板，像是在寻找什么，可此处什么都没有。他茫然起身，摇摇晃晃朝向下一处房屋残迹走去，冬日的寒气让他单薄风衣下的身体瑟瑟发抖，而男人恍若未觉。  
他没有看见言峰：过去的梦境遮蔽了他。他下意识绕过拦在身前的神父就像绕过一段残存的柱子。  
但言峰不会让他这么过去。他知道这个梦游的男人，在他看见他的那一刻他就认出了对方。毕竟正是这男人造成了困扰他多日的那个问题，也恰是他拥有这问题的唯一答案。  
言峰伸手拉住他。  
男人的眼睛迟缓地一转。他短暂地望过来——却也不是在看着言峰。寒冷的夜气仿佛还振动着逝去的哀鸣。下一刻他倒了下来。  
言峰拦住了他跌倒的身体。  
——那么，你会告诉我我想知道的吗，卫宫切嗣？

第二天一早，男人不等言峰去叫就起来了。他裹着自己的风衣悄无声息地走进小礼拜堂，像是无声的影子，亦或错失了归家时刻的幽灵。言峰合上了手中的经书，好整以暇地望向被自己带回来的男人——现在他看起来至少像个活人了。  
“我是新上任的神父。”言峰简单地说明了自己的身份，“昨天，是我把梦游的你暂时安排在教会这里。”  
男人点了点头。他并不在意发生过的事——或许这已经发生过许多次。他只是朝着“好心神父”点了点头，好像这样就能表明他的谢意一般。  
“——虽然以这种方式碰面并不在预计之中，我一直都想登门拜访。毕竟，您是圣杯战争中唯一的胜利者。我应该没有认错吧，卫宫切嗣先生——？”  
言峰说话的时候并未放过对方哪怕一个细微的皱眉。但是卫宫只是平静地承受着他的话语。他的眼睛是真正的一滩死水：什么也无法映出。什么也不具备。这甚至让言峰感到一阵悚然。他用了一些时候才想起上一次看到这样的眼神是什么时候——是的，那无疑就是他自己面对镜子的时候。  
这一认知让言峰的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，后背的肌肉也跟着收紧，他不得不将手背在身后以掩饰激动。  
“你向圣杯许下了什么愿望？”  
这问话掷入了虚空。卫宫切嗣并没有任何提起往事的打算。他沉默着面对着代行者倾下的那些问题和细节，如同以自身的顽固迎接着海浪的礁石。就算再怎么敲击也只能得到空洞的回声。  
最终言峰只得让他离开。  
男人黑色的背影消融在教堂门外的日光里。言峰注意到他朝向旧都的方向去了。

那之后言峰因为程序上的手续接触了远坂家的未亡人。她的丈夫曾经是魔术意义上的冬木管理者，现在只剩下了一块墓碑。  
我连可以恨的人都没有了。  
她说，拢紧肩上的黑色披肩，被泪水洗过的眼睛异常明亮，过于明亮、甚至磨损了本来的温和神韵。  
她并不是真正意义上的魔术师。但是他们结婚许多年从未有过任何争吵。说起来，那就是夫妇之爱吧，因为她亦从来不知道炽烈的爱情的滋味。这没什么不好，她说，因为她只能够理解这种爱，也只能承受这种爱。她如此骄傲于自己的丈夫，她接受她的任何决定，她从不恨他，哪怕他送走她的孩子。也许，也许她怨恨过，但是那也不是对他。  
言峰看着她。他并没有质问的意思，但是她却笑起来，摇摇欲坠的：  
“——我怎么可能没有怨恨？你说得对，神父先生。我恨过他。我恨过他们。我恨着把他夺走的魔术，和那虚妄的圣杯——”  
言峰并未辩解他并没有怀疑过任何事情。事实上他对远坂夫妇丝毫不感兴趣。她笑了一阵便停下来，极低地说：  
“现在我什么都没有了。”  
她没有说那之后的事。战争在她的叙述里是一片无情的空白。她微笑着送言峰离开大宅，站在门边的样子莫名让言峰想到了自己的妻子。  
尽管她们完全不同。  
他和她最开始认识是在圣堂教会的医院里。他因为一个魔术师的诅咒，而她则是因为一次失败的驱魔。医生们检查她的身体如对待一具器具，从来不曾要求同室的言峰回避，所以他在知道她名字之前便熟识她纤细肢体上的每道伤疤。  
那时她的身体就已经很差了。但是她很美。她会在检查时对着那些医生微笑，只在一个人时才吐出低声呻吟——比起微笑的样子，忍受痛苦的表情更让他感到心旌摇曳。后来医生们决定只有他们能彼此帮助：交换魔力并驱除恶魔。  
这对言峰绮礼而言并不是严重的事态，对她也不过是日常工作。可是她的肢体纤细，她的银发融在白色的枕巾上，她的金色眼眸清澈又混浊。她像摔坏的偶人，切下翅膀的鸽子，风里的苇，攀在冬日枯树上的槲寄生。  
她是如此甜美的悲伤，以至于茫茫之中生出某个力量将他反复推回她的身边。他从不明白那是因为什么。但在他明白之前，他们已经熟识。  
终于有一天她问他，他是否愿意娶她。  
他说，如果你愿意。  
她又问他是否爱她。  
他握住她纤细的手腕，诚恳回答：我不知道。  
她的眼睛明亮，和远坂未亡人的眼睛相差仿佛：理智灼成一层薄冰，而她们坦然舞于其上。

——即使他从不认为自己对她的感情是爱，言峰也并不曾拒绝过妻子任何要求。  
一直到她死前那时。

出于某种理由，在妻子死后言峰一直避免想起她，就和他现在避免去想起父亲一样。因此他坚持去拜访卫宫：男人住在旧都一栋老宅中。卫宫从未欢迎过他，但也无法驱离他，只能用沉默应对他的询问：  
到底在最后的那一天发生了什么。  
男人听到这问题偶尔抬一下眼，其他时候则如不曾见到言峰这个人一般。他换了一身家居和服，像模像样地站在灶台上煮饭，从不准备言峰的份。这不会让言峰心生不满：考量到卫宫的烹饪水平，就算没下过厨房的言峰也有自信能做得比他像样；而看着男人面无表情地咽下自己做出的那份食物就成了一种乐趣。  
他不明白为何卫宫开始练习煮饭，直到他有一天来访，发觉屋中多出一个男孩为止。  
“他是卫宫士郎。我的儿子。”  
第一次地、卫宫切嗣在言峰面前说了话。他仍然没有看他。  
士郎并不怕生。他站在父亲身侧，腰杆挺直，眼睛睁得大大的，却什么也不说。  
言峰俯下身：“你好。”  
士郎眨眨眼睛，最终低下头去。  
“……他暂时不想说话。”  
最终反而是卫宫给出了解释。沉默在这宅子里像是传染病，或更换寄主的寄生物。卫宫在男孩的面前忽然变得如此笨拙起来，他不知道男人是从哪里变出那么多玩具——现在卫宫家甚至有电视了，卫宫笨手笨脚地让孩子坐在座垫上，然后继续去折腾那些他永远搞不明白的厨房用具。  
在一片碰撞声中，士郎抬起头看着端坐于客厅对面的言峰，带着孩子的纯真无邪，却没有一丝半点好奇——他注意到男孩头上还缠着绷带。  
当然士郎不可能是卫宫切嗣的亲生儿子。言峰很快就想明白这一点，他大概是那场灾难的幸存者，或者孤儿，诸如此类。在梦游中仍翻着瓦砾的男人或许是想借此逃过良心的谴责？这几乎要让他发笑了。被茫茫中某个力量所驱使着，他站起身走进厨房，从一脸茫然的卫宫手里接过了让他慌乱的锅铲。  
在蔬菜因为热油而发出滋滋声的时候，这异样平和的场景忽然让他感到了久未造访的无聊。言峰一时无法想起自己是为了什么才来到这里。  
身后，卫宫低声对孩子说着什么。  
那图景就像是儿子和父亲——简直就像是普通的家庭。  
晚饭后卫宫送他出门。他们一前一后在狭窄的街道上走着，只有卫宫的木屐一声声在墙间荡开。这周而复始的噪音让他烦躁起来。他站住了脚。  
卫宫又走了两步才停下来，回头看他。  
“欺骗他让你感到这么快乐吗？”  
卫宫变了脸色。  
“是你杀了他的父母。你向圣杯要求了毁灭。现在你却将他带回家……？”言峰故意说着并非实情的话，他期待着卫宫辩驳——这总比沉默要好。但是男人不过是褪下了父亲的面具。  
“是的。我只是在利用他。”  
然后，又一次地，男人退回了沉默的保护之中。他朝他点点头，沿着来路，踢踢踏踏地踩着木屐走了回去。  
直到那声音被夜色吞没，言峰才再度迈开步伐。河对岸的新都如绵延的教堂正面，父亲如圣徒石像一般俯瞰下来——忽而是妻子，忽而是卫宫。  
恍惚间他似是在舌尖上尝到了痛苦的甜美味道。  
当然那是幻觉。

接下来的一周，言峰都不再踏足未远川对岸。清理出来的火场需要接受驱灵。他少有地工作过劳，但即使如此，残留下来的怨念也渗透了整片土地。负责人说以后这里将建成纪念公园。当然没人指望会有父母带着孩子到这儿来玩耍。也许要经过几十年这里才会恢复生机——也许上百年。  
那天他将最后一处场所祝福完毕的时候天已全黑了，残月羞涩地在云间冒一点儿尖儿又缩回去。他拉拉衣领以保存最后一丝热气，而放下手的同时他看见了在废墟上跳舞的银发女子。  
言峰屏住了呼吸。  
那是一个幻影，他确定这点，因为不会有幽灵在他的洗礼咏唱下存留下来。白色的裙摆在夜空中旋开又合拢，红宝石一样的眼中盈满喜悦。她像是在祝福，祈祷，又或许是在歌唱祭祀。她微笑着等待——又像被关掉的电视一样消失了身影。  
冬日的最后一场雪落了下来。  
言峰过了片刻才注意到这个事实。他打开手电往前走着，却不防撞在一个人身上。  
那是卫宫切嗣。  
卫宫沉默地靠在一栋断壁上。一开始言峰以为他在梦游，但男人并没有去翻弄瓦砾——他大抵是清醒的。言峰伸手拉起他，握到的部分冷得像冰：天知道他在这里待了多久。  
“为什么来这里？”  
卫宫没有回答。他总是沉默：一贯如此的沉默。  
“——来吧。”  
言峰带他走向教会。卫宫机械地迈着步子跟在他后面，也许他还是在梦游，言峰想着。  
雪安静地落着。一开始还是小小的雪花，后来就变成鹅毛般雪团。等他们回到教堂的时候两人都像是雪人。言峰伸手掸去肩上的积雪，回过头发现卫宫仍顶着一肩雪站在那儿。他顺势转回身，朝他伸出了手——  
这时他发现男人在哭。被教堂里灯光一照就可看出他脸上泪痕的光。在想到那或许是融化的雪水这可能前，身体已经先于思考而行动起来。  
他抱住了他。  
男人一开始僵立不动，后来就开始小小地颤抖起来，直到抖得如散架一般。言峰收紧了自己的拥抱，他第一次发现卫宫切嗣比他看起来还要瘦削——即使理智对他说那是士兵的体型。  
为什么卫宫会在那里？他后知后觉地想起这国家在七七之日送别死者习俗——而他来此上任亦将近两个月了。  
那是你的妻子吗？  
他想这样问——又觉得并不需要。现在男人会对他说的：他莫名相信这点。第一次见到卫宫那天早晨所得的预感奇妙地和着心跳一同回荡着。他在卫宫背后收紧了手指以掩饰激动的颤抖。  
今天男人不会继续沉默。  
言峰几已确定这一点。事实上，卫宫已经准备拉开了距离。他没有看他，而是说：  
“……抱歉。”  
“来喝点东西吧。”  
他微笑着提出邀请。男人会答应这一邀请，毋庸置疑。事实上所有的人都会乐于对言峰绮礼讲述他们的困扰，无论他是否关心，但至今为止，也只有一个人并不会让他感到无趣——他已经逝去的妻子。  
现在也许有第二个了。  
言峰微笑着，等待着男人的回应。他的心脏在激烈地跳动着，一扯一扯地拉着额角的静脉，收紧背上的肌肉。一股微妙的电流穿过脊椎。有“什么”已经近在眼前、触手可得——  
十字架上的耶稣将阴影投在他的身上，在他额上抹一个不可见的该隐记号。  
对面，卫宫切嗣点了点头。

Ende.


End file.
